


I'm so sick of all this

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Community: 31_days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Some stupid graffiti on Zeke's GTO let Casey put their relationship in question





	I'm so sick of all this

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: And they'll say that you're so sick, boy, but you're only sick of love

Casey stopped his bike beside Zeke's GTO and gasped for air. His friend was kneeling beside his beloved car, a bucket on the ground and a sponge in his hand, cleaning the hood. Though he had already removed large parts of the graffiti, it was still obvious what it was about.

... ker, Casey could read on the hood. And geek lover was written on the door. Next to it a caricature of a boy who threw up.

"What ... what's happened," Casey stammered, while looking for a hold at the fence. Probably this was a stupid question.

Zeke straightened up, looking pretty tense, but he tried to calm himself down and threw the sponge back into the bucket.  
"Hey,“ he said with a forced smile.  
„You are early today.“

Casey pointed at the GTO and licked his dry lips.  
„What's that,“ he asked again.

„C'mon.“  
Zeke grabbed his arm and pulled him down the small garden path to the garage. Feeling robotlike Casey followed him, trembling all over. The worst had happened. His nightmares had come true. All the time he had fooled himself, had hoped that everything would go well. He should have known better. He had been living in a card house, and it had been only a matter of time until it broke down.

He looked back to the GTO, and he knew, Zeke would hate him for what they had done with his beloved car.

"Sit down."  
Zeke pressed him down onto the couch, took a bottle of soda out of the fridge.  
"Here, have a sip. And then, breath, Casey. It's okay.“

He grabbed the glass Zeke was holding out to him.  
"Okay,“ he repeated, feeling dizzy.  
„You call this okay?“

Zeke opened a bottle of beer for himself and dropped down beside him. When he tried to put an arm around Casey's shoulder, the boy stiffened. For a short moment Zeke closed his eyes.

"It has happened tonight,“ he said.  
„Yesterday, when I came home from Akron everything was okay. When I left the house this morning, I noticed it. Fucker!"

Casey sniffed.  
"But how could this happen? We were so careful."

Zeke shrugged his shoulders.  
"I guess someone recognized us yesterday," he growled.  
"Maybe in the cinema. Maybe later, at Joey's.“

Casey bit his lip.  
„It wouldn't have happened if we had stayed in your garage.“

Annoyed Zeke glared at him.  
„It was your birthday, Casey,“ he hissed.  
„And it was just a movie. God damned, I'm so sick of this shit.“  
When he noticed Casey cringing, he sighed.  
„Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. Not your fault.“

„Maybe it is,“ Casey said.  
„Maybe we should better break up.“

„Huh?“  
Zeke frowned.  
„What kind of bullshit is this?“

„You are the king at school. They don't expect you to hang around with the geek. Date a girl and everything will be okay again.“

„You can't be serious. You want to capitulate for these homophobic assholes?“

„Well!“  
Casey paused for a second to fight his tears back. He wouldn't cry, not here, not now, or he would never be able to stop again. And Zeke hated every kind of drama.  
„I don't see another way.“

Zeke could see Casey's skinny body trembling, he tried to be strong, but it was so easy to read his mind. Inwardly Zeke cringed. He had never wanted to hurt him. He had always wanted to make him laugh because his laughter was the most wonderful of the world.

He grabbed for Casey, and though the boy tried to fight him, he pulled him closer into his arms.

„Shshsh. Don't Case, please. I won't let it happen that these fuckers destroy our life. I won't let you go, no matter what comes."

„But you've always said that a coming out in Herrington is a no-go for you,“ Casey murmured, finally giving in, resting his head on Zeke's chest.  
„How can we move on after all what has happened? They won't let it rest and give us shit every day."

„It can't get worse,“ Zeke answered.  
„These rumors won't stop anymore, you know that. Makes no sense to run away. Better to laugh in their face. They will tell me, that I'm a sick fucker? Fine. I'll tell them that, yes, I'm sick. Of love. Because that's the truth. And I won't hide it any longer."

Casey paled visibly. Too much, this was too much. Yes, Zeke was a gentle, caring boyfriend. Yes, they had already made future plans; wanted to move to New York together after graduation. But Zeke had never talked about love before. He was not a very emotional guy, and Casey had learned to take what he was ready to give.

Love. His heart beat wildly. Finally he couldn't hold back his tears for longer. He felt Zeke fingers, stroking his back reassuring, his lips, kissing him softly.

„Hey,“ Zeke murmured.  
„It's okay. Don't worry, I will take care of it, that none of these assholes will dare to touch you. We will make it through the next few month. Together!“

It took a while until the words finally reached him.  
„Zeke,“ Casey sniffed, laughing and crying at the same time.  
„I'm used to that, remember? I'm the geek they use to bully every day, they don't need a reason.“

„This will stop,“ Zeke answered, and his voice was serious and determined.  
„It's about time to put things clear. I only regret that I didn't step in much earlier. I'm afraid, I'm not a perfect boyfriend, but from now on I will do my best.

That's a promise.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for 31_days at Livejournal


End file.
